The Story of Me
by Kam
Summary: ** Chapter FIVE posted!** (I did it quick!!) QUEIFER! Seifer has been readmitted back into Garden. Now everyone hates him. Will the one person he cares most about show him friendship once more? Quistis's POV!
1. The Laundry Meet!

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters  
  
The Story of Me  
Chapter 1  
  
It was gray. Just like his mood. He threw his gray, trademark, trenchcoat into the washer in the laundry room of Balamb Garden. And we know who that 'he' is. Yup, just as you had suspected, Seifer Almasy. It was his first day being readmitted into Garden, just a month after the sorceress' war. Some bigshot freak had kicked Seifer into mud. The normal Seifer would have killed the kid immediatly, but he changed. He wanted to stay what he called 'good'. Anyway, the mud got his coat dirty, and he refused to walk the halls of Garden with mud all over him. Then again, everyone gave him dirty looks anyway. Everyone called him the same thing. A good for nothing traitor. One mistake and everyone goes ballistic! He heard footsteps behind him.  
"Seifer?! What are you doing here?!" I, Quistis Trepe, asked.  
"I think you of all people should know when someone is washing something, Instructor." He said irritably.  
"No! I mean back at Garden!" I said.  
"Cid readmitted me." He said, smirking his stupid smirk of his.  
"But you..your a..." I mumbled. I wanted to say, 'your a traitor!' But even I couldnt find myself to be so rude.  
"Yeah yeah, I know, Im a lying, good for nothing traitor.." Seifer said, sighing.  
"I wasnt going to say that!" I lied. Well, technically, I didnt lie, because all I was going to say was traitor. Not all the other stuff.  
"Ive been hearing it all day Instructor, I dont think its gunna hurt me if I hear it again." He grumbled.  
  
Within those brilliant green eyes, I saw a bit of sadness.  
  
"Im sorry." I mumbled, being sincere.  
"Dont feel sorry for me Instructor. Im sure you could waste it on someone better like Puberty Boy." Seifer said.  
"Dont call me that!" I exlaimed.  
"What, Instructor? Okay, I wont Instructor." He said, smirking. He hadnt changed a bit. Why would Cid let him come back?!  
"Aughhh! Your impossible!" I yelled. Then I stormed out.  
Seifer chuckled, and put his coat into the dryer. 


	2. The New Student!

Author Notes: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but all first chapters are usually short!  
Disclaimer: I love Seifer, along with many others, yet we will never own him. Or anyone else from the game for that matter. But I dare to dream....  
  
The Story of Me  
Chapter 2  
  
My face was read with anger at Seifer. Who does he think he is? He obviously thinks the world revolves around him. Ohhh! I just hate him so much.  
  
I was mad at him for being arrogant.  
I was mad at him for being cocky.  
I was mad at him for coming back.  
...and I was mad at him for leaving...  
But that doesnt matter. I clipped my hair up in its usual style, and headed to my 2 PM class.  
  
  
I walked into class. Everyone was yelling and talking, but they would be quiet once I started the lesson. They can talk while I take attendance. I counted heads, and saw him. The him I hate more than anyone.  
  
"Seifer." I whispered, glaring at him. But then I noticed a student name Rori, yelling at Seifer.  
  
"Hey, why dont ya fight me, ya wuss?!" He asked.  
  
"I want to stay here. If I misbehave, I will be kicked out." Seifer said calmly, sitting down.  
  
Maybe he has changed...normally he would have already punched Rori's face in the second he asked him to fight him. But he didnt even raise his voice.   
The class passed by quickly, but I felt sorry for Seifer. Rori kept pestering him, but Seifer just ignored him.  
  
I was impressed.  
  
**  
  
"Hi-hi Quisty!" Selphie screeched, as I sat at the cafeteria table, with a salad.  
"Hello there, Selphie." I mumbled, poking at my salad. I wasnt very hungry. Something was bothering me. For some odd reason I didnt know what it was.  
  
Or maybe I just didnt want to admit it.  
  
"Whats wrong?!' Rinoa asked. She is an expert listener when your down.  
"I dont know. I mean, I know something is wrong, but I cant put my finger on it.." I mumbled.  
"Dude, did you know Seifer was back?" Zell asked, saying Seifer's name like it was rotting meat.  
"Yeah, he is in my class..." I mumbled, sighing.  
"I hope Headmaster Cid sees what a traitor Seifer is, and then he will be kicked out for good!" Zell exlaimed.  
"Hey, he has changed. He wants to be here. Give him a break." I said crossly.  
"Geez, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Zell said, shooting me a dirty look.  
"So what, does it look like I care?" I yelled. I stood up and threw my salad away and went to my room. 


	3. The Worst Mistake Ever!

AN- Yeah! Three reviews! Whoo! Thats one of my highest numbers so far! Hehe! Yeah, I know the chapters are short, but I kinda was planning on this being a sweet, and short Queifer! Hopefully this story will be the turning point in my future stories!  
Disclaimer- Yup, same thing in every fic. I dont own anyone! Except in the last one, I made up the name Rori....anywho, heres the fic!  
  
  
The Story of Me  
Chapter 3  
  
I yawned as I awoke. Hmm.. I guess I dozed off after storming out of the cafeteria last night...I hope Zell and everyone else will forgive me...anyway, I was happy to see a sunny day, and to know it was a Saturday -- no classes!  
  
"At least I wont have to see Seifer's face until Monday!" I exlaimed. A knock came to my door. "Be right there!" I yelled. I combed my hair, and left it down.  
I opened the door  
My smile faded.  
My mood changed.  
...And my heart raced...  
  
"Seifer?!" I asked, glaring. He smirked. It kinda almost seemed like he was blushing. Then I knew why.  
  
"Nice pj's." He said, still smirking. I blushed. My face grew hot. I was wearing a pink tanktop, with pink underwear. I quickly closed my robe around me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, sitting on my bed.  
  
"I dont know, I just was bored." Seifer said, placing himself next to me.  
  
"Go find Squall or Irvine to bug." I mumbled, getting up.  
  
"Do you really think Puberty Boy or Cowboy Wannabe will want to hang out with a traitor?" He asked, looking somewhat suprised.  
  
"Probably not....where did Raijin and Fujin ever go?" I asked.  
  
"They are living in Fisherman's Horizion. They didnt want to come back with me." Seifer grumbled.  
  
"Why did you come back?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed.  
  
He hesitated. Ive never seen him hesitate. I wonder what he was thinking.  
  
"No reason, it doesnt matter." He said, finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, Im gunna get dressed and go get breakfast and maybe do a little shopping." I said, sighing. I was about to leave to the bathroom, but a thought came to mind.  
  
Seifer wouldnt have anyone to talk to, everyone hates him.  
  
Just as he was getting up to leave, I cried,  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" He asked, looking slightly startled.  
  
"Uh, wanna come with me? I mean, we could hang out, maybe get to know each other." I said.  
  
The hint of a smile curved on his lips. A real smile, not a rude smirk.  
  
"Uh, sure. Ill be by the gates...I might shower first..." He mumbled, leaving. Once he had left the dorm area, I slapped my forehead.  
  
"Oh no! A whole day alone with Seifer! What the hell was I thinking?!" I yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe if ya wanna find out what happens, please review! 


	4. The Worst Day Of My Life!

AN- Its been awhile since updating...I know, its just I thought since so few people have responded, might as well make 'em sweat. Long enough! I miss this story! I usually plan ahead when I write chapters, but my friend just writes them on spot! She is lucky to have what I call the "BOOM" effect, where the ideas explode while writing. Im going to try the BOOM effect, so if this is worse the the previous chapters, let me know, and I will go back to planning ahead. If its better, let me know, and I will continue this way!  
  
Disclaimer- Dont own anyone. Simple and sweet.  
  
The Story of Me  
Chapter 4  
  
I searched through my clothes. I had no idea what to wear. I dont know why I was stressing about clothes, I only was going to a mall with Seifer. Its not like I was trying to impress him!  
  
...Or was it?  
  
I decided on light blue shorts, and a white tanktop. I put my hair up in a ponytail. But then I decided I might as well add a little makeup. All I did was put on black mascara and black eyeliner. I decided I didnt want to cake on makeup, like Rinoa does. I grabbed 200 gil that I had been saving, and my bag to put it in. Then I ran down the stairs.  
  
.....Why was I in such a hurry?  
**  
  
I walked to the gate, to find no Seifer. So typical. Of course he had to screw up a perfectly nice day, by being late.  
  
"Instructor." I heard a male voice say, walking up behind me.  
  
"Seifer, your late." I said, turning around. I inspected his clothing. Normal. His coat and everything. Geez, what a way to impress a girl. What was I thinking? I didnt want him to impress me!!!  
  
...Did I?  
  
I shook my head to stop thinking about it. "Well, since your late, we better hurry. I wanted to be there early, but now we wont be." I said, glaring.  
  
"Well, you never said when to meet you here. So get over it, and lets go, your wasting our time." Seifer said, smirking. I glared. He always had to be cocky!   
**  
  
We drove to the mall, with him bickering about the music I was listening to on the radio. He kept switching it, and I kept switching it back to my music. It took much longer than anticipated.  
  
"So, first were going to the weapons enhancement store, right?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"No, we are going to the clothes store!" I exclaimed, glaring.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, but Im not going anywhere near the girls clothes." He said, glaring right back.   
  
I gave him the cold shoulder and started walking away. He ran to get back up with me. We wandered into the clothes shop, and I walked over the women's clothing. I noticed him still following me, even though he said he wouldnt go near this kind of clothing. I noticed alot of people from Garden shopping as well. I saw Rinoa, Selphie, and her dragging Irvine with her, in the girls clothes area, not far from me. I hoped they didnt see me with Seifer, they would think we were on, like a date or something!  
  
"Hey look Instructor, its 'Noa, Selphie, and Cowboy Wannabe." Seifer said.  
  
"I know, but be quiet, I dont want them to-----"  
  
"QUISTIS! HI!" Screamed Selphie.  
  
Great. Just Great. Seifer and his big mouth.  
  
"Oh, hi Selphie, Rinoa, and Irvine." I said, being as polite as I could.  
  
"What are you doing with Seifer? Are you guys on a date?" Rinoa asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"No! What? No, never! Me and him?" I asked, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I would never go on a date with her!" Seifer exclaimed. I glanced at him to see him blushing too.  
  
"Then why are you both blushing?!" Selphie asked.  
  
"Because......um..." I mumbled, thinking of a reason why.  
  
"Hey Quistis, look, here are some thongs, just like the ones you were wearing this morning!" Seifer said, holding up a pair. I turned my head slowly to glare at him. He knew Selphie and Rinoa thought we were on a date, but now they will think we have been doing other crap cause of that!  
  
"What? Seifer was in your room? Ooooooh you know what that means!" Selphie said, giggling.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I cant believe you slept with Seifer!" Rinoa exclaimed more loudly than she should have. Some of the other people from Garden, who knew who I and Seifer were, gasped, and giggled.  
  
"Quistis? You wear thongs? Niiiiice!" Was all Irvine could say. I nearly started crying. There were going to be some awful rumors because of Seifer.   
  
"Seifer! I cant believe you said that! I hate you so much! I wish you never came back to Garden! Find your own way back there, Im leaving!" I exclaimed, sobbing. I never would cry over him, but he ticked me off. Now I would be the laughing stock of Garden, and Headmaster Cid would be angry with me, after all, Seifer was my student, and I could only imagine what the rumors would be. I ran off, ignoring Seifer calling for me to wait. I knew it would be a disaster, him going with me somewhere, and of course I was stupid enough to invite him.  
  
I never wanted to see him again.  
I never wanted to hear his voice again.  
I never wanted to hear his name again. 


	5. To Admit The Truth!

AN- Poor Quisty. Evil Seifer. Not really. Hot Seifer, still poor Quisty tho! And yes, she was wearing thongs that morning. I had just said underwear, cause I was planning on suprising ppl with the thong remark. Of course, Irvine enjoyed finding out Quisty wore thongs! Well, Im doing the BOOM effect, hopefully this one is good as well!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own ppl that I want to own.  
  
The Story of Me  
Chapter 5  
  
I slammed my room door behind me. I threw my bag of gil on the floor, and it scattered all over. Then I threw myself on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. I couldnt believe him. Of course, I was stupid enough to think he actually changed.  
  
.......Dry your crying eyes..........  
  
I wiped my eyes, and stood up. I couldnt waste my tears on him. A knock came to my door.  
  
"If its Seifer, Im not in here." I said.  
  
"Its me!" A female voice sounded.   
  
"Coming Rinoa." I mumbled. I opened my door, and let her in. I made sure to latch my door this time.  
  
"You okay?" Rinoa asked, sitting on my bed. She motioned me to sit next to her. I did so.  
  
"I guess." I mumbled.  
  
"Im sorry, I said that way too loud, I mean, what happeneds in your bedroom with him, isnt anyone's business to know....." Rinoa mumbled.  
  
"I didnt sleep with him. This morning he woke me up, and he saw me in my pajamas. Thats all. He was bored, so he came to bug me." I said.  
  
"Oh, the way he said that remark.....made it seem like he was here, in this room, all night." Rinoa said, her eyes wide.  
  
"No, he wasnt. I hate him. He ruined my life." I said. Tears were welling up once more.  
  
"Im sorry Quisty!" Rinoa said, hugging me.  
  
"Its my fault. I invited him to come with me. I should have known....I cant believe I wasted my tears, pity, and love on him." I said quickly, not even realizing what I said.  
  
"Love?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Did I say that?" I asked, my eyes wide, my jaw dropped. I had no idea I said that.....  
  
.....or admitted it.......  
  
"Yes......Quistis?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"What?" I asked, sad once again.   
  
"I see the way he looks at you. You dont see that look. Its a look of love. You know what? I bet he loves you too." Rinoa said, as she left.  
  
"Does he possibly love me?" I asked myself aloud. My heart raced, my face reddend, and a million different thoughts came to mind. I just admitted I love him.....I dont know how or why I do......but I said it myself.  
  
I love the one who is called Seifer Almasy.  
  
**  
  
I stretched. The blinding sun woke me up. Wait...sun? I sat up, and looked at my clock. I only had 20 minutes until my class...... I quickly put on my outfit, grabbed my glasses, brushed my hair and teeth. I couldnt find my hair clip, so I just quickly left to class with my hair down.  
  
I took attendance. I glanced up. I was suprised. Seifer was there. I would think after the horrible things I said to him, he wouldnt come back. I taught my lesson. Seifer was being a very big disturbance. He was back to his old ways. As soon as I got done taking attendance, he attacked Rori, the teen who had made fun of him days earlier. He had also beaten up Rori's two friends. After a long class, with Seifer's distractions, the bell rang.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, you stay." I said firmly. I glared and sat back in his seat.  
  
"What?" He asked. He wouldnt look up at me. He just stared at the table.  
  
"........Im sorry." I mumbled.  
  
"Me too." He said. He glanced at me.  
  
"I said very hurtful things." I said.  
  
"I said the wrong choice of words." Seifer said. He got out of his seat, and stood up.  
  
"....I had no right to." I said. A few tears spilt out.  
  
"Neither did I." Seifer said, inching closer. The room was silent, except for my noticeable sobs. I felt a gloved hand on my chin. Seifer tilted my head up, so I would look at him. He wiped the tears. "Dont waste your tears." He whispered in my ear. He walked past me, then out the room. I sunk to the floor, sobbing.  
  
  
Why did the ones I love never feel the same way about me?  
  
**  
  
Little did I know....in the hallway........  
  
Seifer walked out of the class room. He heard her sobbing as he left.   
  
"Why do I have to hurt others?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
"Seifer!" Rinoa yelled through the hall. He glanced over at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Tell her how you feel." She said, smiling.  
  
"I dont feel. There would be nothing to tell. Leave me alone." He said, walking away.  
  
"Seifer! You have denial! You even wont accept the truth that you love her!" Rinoa screamed as he walked off. He tried to ignore her. He walked up to his room, and slammed the door. He threw his trench coat on the floor in a bundle. Then he lay down, and buried his head in his pillow. ((I cant believe myself.....Im stupid enough to make a girl cry...)) Seifer thought.  
  
....You wont even accept the truth that you love her........  
  
Seifer didnt know why that one phrase bothered him so much. ((Why did Rinoa say it? Of course I would admit if I liked someone!)) He thought, angrily. A knock came to his door.  
  
"If its Quistis, erm, Im sorry, Im busy." He said.  
  
"Its me." A monotonous voice said.  
  
"Coming Puberty Boy." Seifer grumbled. He opened the door, letting Squall in, and made sure to lock the latch this time.  
  
".....You feeling okay?" Squall asked, standing, not bothering to sit.  
  
"I guess..." Seifer mumbled.  
  
".....Whatever." Squall mumbled.  
  
"I didnt mean to say that stuff about the thong at that exact time, I thought it was funny, I had forgotten about Rinoa and them around." Seifer mumbled. Rinoa had told Squall all about it, naturally.  
  
"She forgave you. You said you were sorry. Its dealt with and fine now." Squall said. He pat Seifer on the back. Probably the nicest they ever were to each other. They both stood there, awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
"And then Rinoa said I wouldnt admit that I loved Quistis. Well I wish Rinoa could hear this, then I would proove Im not afraid to say I love Quistis. And then I would proove to 'Noa that Im not in denial, and I do love Quistis!" Seifer said quickly, not realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Love?" Squall asked. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I just say that?" Seifer asked, amazed with himself.  
  
"Yes. She loves you too. Anyone with eyes can see that." Squall said, leaving.  
  
"She loves me?" Seifer asked. His adrenaline rushed, his heart beats sped up, and he felt his cheeks burning.  
  
  
((Its true. I love Quistis Trepe)) Seifer thought, grinning.  
  
  
  
AN- I hate this chapter! I didnt BOOM as much as last time! But I tried to recreate the scene with Quistis and Rinoa in the beginning, with Seifer and Squall in the end. Im not sure if anyone would notice, so I had to say something. I know I prolly will be flamed for this chappy, but s'ok, I dont like this chapter anyway. Its too corny. But hey, I gotta lead up to the end, with at least a few crappy chappies! 


End file.
